Resistance My Moonlight
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Belled es una chica normal, sin saberlo, lo que ella lee en voz alta se vuelve realidad. ¿Que pasaria si conociera a la persona que mas odia en el mundo? Edward Cullen. Historia basada en: Corazon de tinta.
1. Prefacio

Algunos tienen dones maravillosos, otros tienen dones maléficos, otros tienen un poder que ni al caso, ni para que existen, pero el mío, aunque no es la gran cosa, pudo hacer que conociera al hombre perfecto…mi adorado Edward Cullen.

Tenia apenas diecisiete años en este entonces, estamos en el año 2020, hace apenas diecisiete años, cuando se termino de publicar amanecer, nací yo, mis padres, fieles a la saga, me pusieron el nombre de: Belled, por: Bella y Edward. Pero mi padre termino por arruinar mi nombre poniéndome: Edwina. Así que ese es mi nombre: Belled Edwina…y por alguna extraña razón mis apellidos son Cullen Swan. Respuesta: Mis padres se cambiaron los nombres: vaya estupidez ¿no? Mi madre ahora se llamaba: Alice Swan Hale y mi padre: Jasper Carlisle Cullen Volturi. Bueno les contare acerca de mí: Según mis padres me parezco a la Bella que ellos se imaginaban cuando leían los libros, y dicen que si fuera posible me convertirían en vampiro para que me quede así para siempre, pero yo lo creía una estupidez. Todo lo que ellos hacían me parecía realmente algo fuera de lo "normal", nada era normal en mi casa. Todo estaba tapizado de cosas de: "Team Edward" "Team Jacob" "Team Suiza" "Team no se que" y hasta había uno que decía "Team Belled" También habían tantas cosas de: twilight, pero tantas, que hacían que cada vez que entrara a la casa casi vomitaba. Mi recamara era una replica exacta del cuarto de Bella, todo estaba igual que en la película y parte del libro "según ellos" ¿Por qué digo según ellos? ¡POR QUE NO ME GUSTA TWILIGHT!

Simplemente odio eso de: Un vampiro "hippie" que ama a una humana idiota que no puede ni con su alma y que después se enamora de un animal…se me hacia una trama entupidamente aburrida. Después que el hippie se quiere suicidar como vil emo que es, ya que su adorada humana estupida según se suicida, después lo va a salvar a un lugar donde hay muchas caperucitas rojas y tienen una enemiga pelirroja pendeja que se llama Vicky. Edwin y Becky se casan tienen una hija que se llama Renecarli Esmelie o como se llame. Y esta última idiota es la impresora de Jacobo.

Hoy iba a la escuela, ¿Y adivinen donde vivo?...Claro, en Forks. Salí de mi casa –una replica de la casa de los Cullen- y me dirigí a mi escuela en una pick up _Chevrolet_ del año 1953. Exacto, yo tenía la misma carcacha de Bella, y eso no es todo, estaba pintado igual y todo eso, según mis padres la compraron después de que terminaron de filmar Amanecer. La estupida carcacha apenas y quería avanzar, y a veces me preguntaba ¿Por que no mejor me compraban el famoso volvo del vampiro hippie? Total, aun tenia que esperar a mi odiosa hermana fanática de la saga: Rossmett Zafrina. Ella bajo corriendo muy felizmente, vestía unos jeans azul deslavado con un poncho de piel de llama (imitación) y toda llena de porquerías y media, tenia hojas secas de árboles y esas cosas…ha si, Lunes, día de vestirse como Vicky la Nómada.

-¡Belled!-Me llamó con su voz cantarina entupidamente parecida a la de Ashley Greene. Llegó corriendo hacia mi, se detuvo y comenzó a jadear de lo rápido que corrió-Olvidaste tu chamarra-Dijo aun entre jadeos y dándome la chamarra edición especial de Bella en Twilight, era esa chamarra azul de cuando habla con el hippie en el bosque.

La tomé de mala gana y le ordené que se subiera a la carcacha. Nos subimos a la cosa esa y maneje hasta la preparatoria, mi hermana se iría caminando a la secundaria, no quedaba muy lejos, pero tenia que caminar "muahaha".

-¿Qué harás hoy saliendo de la escuela Belled?-Dijo rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que siempre había cuando ella y yo nos dirigíamos a la escuela, ya que nunca teníamos de que hablar, a mi no me gustaba esa cosa de twiguilin o como se llame.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero no creo que ni mamá ni papá me dejen salir hoy-Dije frunciendo el ceño y apretando mis manos al volante.

-Yo alomejor iré a ver Amanecer a casa de Sasha, ¿No quieres ir?-La fulminé con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros-Lo supuse.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ella y yo hasta que llegamos a la escuela…era inicio de clases para las dos…y hoy tenia que lidiar con los maestros y con las burlas por mi segundo nombre…vaya ¿De donde saco mi padre el nombre de Edwina? Las dos nos bajamos de la carcacha.

-Nos vemos luego Bellz-Odiaba que me dijera así, ese era el apodo de Isabella, así le decía su padre. La volví a fulminar con la mirada y sacó su collar de los Buitres (N.A: Los Volturi) y me lo aventó-¡Ya, Basta Jane!-Dijo como si se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. Bufé y me di media vuelta para ya irme a mi salón cuando escuche las risas de Melissa y Carlie, mis dos mejores amigas.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!-Les dije aun enojada y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ellas.

-Vamos Belled-Dijo Renesmee Carlie. Nos encaminamos las tres hacia el salón, hoy a primera hora nos tocaba biología, seria realmente el colmo que me tocara con un idiota de ojos dorados que cambian de color a negro y que parece que se aguanta las ganas de ir a cagar al baño o que se aguanta los pedos. El camino fue tan silencioso que casi me vuelvo loca. Al entrar al salón me senté junto a Melissa, Renesmee se fue a sentar en seguida de Aron. A ella le gustaba él, pero él le miraba extrañado.

-Mira…Edward y Bella-Susurró Melissa entre risas, la fulminé con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Entró el profesor al salón de clases y llegó pasando lista, estaba diciendo los nombres completos así que…debía soportar las burlas como siempre. Dijo el nombre de Renesmee y ya sabia que ahí venia el mío.

-Belled Edwina Cullen Swan-Pronuncio mi nombre tratando de soportar la risa. Mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a reírse, cada carcajada era como un cuchillo que traspasaba mi espalda y me hacia sentir "Estupida" ¡¿Por qué rayos debía llamarme Edwina?

* * *

**Hola mis amigos de FanFiction, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo... jaja.**

**Quiero aclarar que soy super fan de la saga de twilight, pero queria hacer algo diferente a lo que se ve siempre. Esta historia es basada en:  
Corazon de tinta.**

**Me retiro, dejen sus lindos comentarios.  
****Bye. Atte: Isabella Masen Swan. **


	2. Capitulo 2

La semana transcurrió igual que otras semanas en las que voy a la escuela por primera vez después de las largas vacaciones. El fin de semana llegó e hizo que me sintiera demasiado bien, por eso me gustaban los fines de semana: No tenia que lidiar con las burlas por mi segundo nombre. Pero en mí casa…habían más cosas que lidiar: Aparte de mi hermana…están mis tres twilighters favoritos –nótese el sarcasmo- Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo son mi familia y eso me toco vivir.

Me encontraba sentada en mi mecedora de madera que estaba situada enfrente de mí ventana, que daba directamente hacia un gran árbol donde, según mi madre, por ahí entrará mi Edward cuando venga a verme por las noches. Vaya estupidez. Me senté a esperar que algo bueno pasara, pero conforme mas pasaba el tiempo, mas me aburría y no tenia nada que hacer, era primer semana de clases y normalmente no dejan tarea, así que ni eso tenia que hacer…Vaya que aburrida es la vida en Forks, solo en eso estoy de acuerdo con Chabella. Prendí mi computadora para ver que había de nuevo, quizá Renesmee y Melissa estaban planeando ir a algún lado. Entre a mi msn y no había nadie conectado…salvo mi twilighter hermana. "Belled" Me mandó por el msn. "¿Qué quieres mocosa?" le contesté de mala gana. "Solo quería decirte que mamá quiere que esta tarde de familia la pasemos todos juntos en la sala y que nos leas un libro" Bueno…dijo libro, esperemos que no sea uno de esos librillos de portada emo. "Esta bien… ¿A que hora es eso?". "Ahora mismo" Me contestó y en eso mi madre nos grito a las dos. Cerré sesión y camine lo más lento posible a la sala, donde ya de seguro estaban mis padres y Rossmett. Tal y como lo pensé, ellos ya estaban ahí, Rossmett estaba sentada en la alfombra con la cara de Jacobo el Negro y mis padres sentados en un sillón para dos personas con una colcha de Edward que tenia cojines que en cada uno venia una letra y juntos decían "Team Edward". Bufé y me encaminé hacia ellos para sentarme en la parte libre donde no había nada relacionado con twinguilin. El piso de madera estaba frío, ha si, no recordaba "Siempre debemos tener la piel fría"

-¿Qué vamos a leer mami?-Dijo muy alegre Belled. Mi madre fue a nuestro estante, donde habían todos los libros que "yo" había leído, esperé con ansias de que sacara: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Pero para mi suerte sacó New Moon. Le mostró la portada emo que tenia ese libro, sin duda…el libro mas deprimente y aburrido es el de Luna Vieja-Es mi favorito-Contestó cuando vio el libro. ¿Para que se hace la tonta? Ya sabemos que todos son sus favoritos. Mi madre se encamino hacia mí con el libro, mientras mas se acercaba mas me alejaba yo, era como si ese libro fuera una bacteria, un moco, una bola de caca o simplemente una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

-¿Qué pasa Belled?-Decía mi padre entre risas-Es solo New Moon.

-Si papá-Dije haciendo una mueca-Solo es el libro mas aburrido del mundo-Agarre un cojín del sillón "Team Edward" que tenia la letra "w" Ahora decía: "Team Edard". Con el cojín traté de alejar el libro de mí.

-Verás que cuando lo leas, te gustara-Decía mi madre con una calida sonrisa-Solo un párrafo y listo…te puedes ir a donde quieras.

-¿Prometes que no volverás a molestarme?-Pregunté mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo prometo-Levantó su mano derecha y lo juró-Claro, si vuelves a poner la "w" en su lugar-Aventé el cojín a su suerte y ahora decía: "Team Wedard". Me reí y tomé el libro para leerles lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-_Edward me esperaba en mi cuarto como todas las noches, estaba recostado en mi cama con sus manos en la nuca y con las piernas cruzadas, me esperaba a mí y a nadie mas…él me estaba esperando para verme dormir de nuevo... (N.A: Este fragmento no pertenece a New Moon, ya sabrán por que escribí eso…)_-Comencé a roncar de broma y cerré el libro-Ya me aburrí, sigan ustedes-Le aventé el libro a Rossmett y le dio en la frente, me rei de ella y camine a mi recamara para dormir un rato…después de leer esa porquería necesitaba recostarme un poco y pensar cosas que no sea nada que me lleve al tema de los twinkis (N.A: Es un pastelito bien sabroso… jaja, lo escribí así como comparación de twilighter y twinkis).

Subí las escaleras como si un oso hambriento me estuviera persiguiendo, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de mala gana, serré mis ojos y suspiré, pegue mi espalda a la puerta de color blanco y me senté lentamente en el suelo aun con los ojos cerrados. Me tiré al suelo boca arriba y me percaté que unos zapatos de hombre y de color negro, salían del borde de mi cama, parpadee muchas veces para ver si desaparecían pero ahí estaban aun. Me levante presurosa para ver a mi acosador y ahí había un muchacho, tenia alrededor de unos dieciocho años, su cabello era cobrizo y brillante, sus ojos eran dorados como los míos, estos se fundieron junto con los míos y sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón, él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Te estaba esperando-Dijo al fin, su voz era aterciopelada…dulce y cantarina.

-¿A mi?-Contesté de mala gana regresando a lo que en verdad era. Alcé las cejas y el se levantó de mi cama.

-Cambiaste mucho Bella-Dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo examino detenidamente-Tu cabello es negro-Lo olfateó y sus ojos cambiaron a negro-Ahora hueles a Frambuesas…tus ojos son dorados, ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?

-Espera-Dije enojada y poniéndole una mano en la boca para que no preguntara mas estupideces-¿Quién coño eres tu?

-Edward Cullen-Contestó cuando le quite la mano, cuando dijo su "nombre" Alcé una ceja y lo mire detenidamente. _Este bato está más guapo que Robert Pattinson. _Pensé.

-¿Quién es Robert…?-Abrió los ojos como platos y tomó mis hombros para agitarme delicadamente-¿Por qué puedo leer tus pensamientos?-Estaba mas asustado que extrañado…me pregunte por que razón el sabia que había pensado en Robert Pattinson…cuando de pronto se me vino a la mente que quizá…el era el verdadero Edward, pero… ¿Qué chingados hace aquí, en este mundo…en mi cuarto? En especial en mi cuarto.

-No se que es lo que hago aquí…pero me gusta-Dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos de nuevo-Si no eres Bella… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Que te importa marica.

-¿Marica?

-Joto…amaneradito…hijo del lechero…como quieras decirle…-Contesté de mala gana. Se encogió de hombros y de alguna manera me hizo sentir culpable por lo que le había dicho. Así que por alguna extraña razón me decidí a decirle mi nombre-Me llamo Belled-Me extendió la mano y la tomé con un poco de fuerza, trague saliva para aclarar mi garganta. Su piel era mas fría que la mía cuando estaba todo el día encerrada en mi casa, pero al mismo tiempo su apretón era dulce y suave.

-¿Belled?-Dijo con una mueca-¿De donde es ese nombre? Nunca lo había escuchado…

-Esque mis padres juntaron tu nombre y el de Chabella, así que por eso me llamo Belled.

-No me gusta ese nombre-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-¿No tienes otro?-_Dios no… ¿Ahora que hago?-_Se que tienes otro nombre…lo leí en tus pensamientos.

_¡MIERDA DE TODAS LAS MIERDAS!_ Pensé sabiendo que él escucharía.

-Me llamo Edwina-Dije a regañadientes. Estuve esperando sus carcajadas…pero solo reino un gran silencio, nadie hablo, alomejor él era tan educado que no se reía de mi. Lo miré a los ojos pero él tenia una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes _Shiny Boy?-_Pregunté mientras ponía mis manos en la cadera.

-Es solo que ese era el segundo nombre de mi madre…-Contestó en voz baja y melancólica.

-Esa no me la sabía…

-Nadie lo sabe…solo yo, y mis padres que ya fallecieron… ¿Puedo decirte Wina?-Le di una cachetada y traté de moverlo para sacarlo de mi cuarto, abrí la ventana e intenté sacarlo…pero no lo podía…era demasiado pesado…y yo que creí que era solo un cuerpo hueco sin nada-¿Qué pasa Wina?

-¡NO ME DIGAS WINA!

-Esta bien, entiendo… ¿Belled?-Asentí con la cabeza y el sonrió de lado…pero su sonrisa no mostraba ninguna alegría-Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

-Ahora estas invadiendo mi privacidad…pero estas en Forks…vaya ironía ¿No?-Se rio un poco-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es solo que pienso la razón por la que ahora no existo en este mundo…

-Aun existes-Lo corregí-Eres el vampiro mas famoso después de Lestat…Eres famoso, cualquier chica quisiera tener a un chico como tu…un vampiro hippie que diga cosas cursis como Romeo-Bufó-Mi familia es fan de los libros de tu creadora…si vieras que tan fan son…vomitarías del asco.

-¿No te gusta la historia cierto?-Dijo algo severo.

-No-Conteste con una sonrisa. Volvió a sonreír-Solo escucha…-Lo tomé del brazo y nos dirigimos al varandal de la escalera para escuchar como Rossmett leía Luna Anciana.

-_Será como si nunca hubiera existido-_Mi hermana suspiro y puso el libro en su pecho-¡Te Amo Edward Cullen!-Gritó ella. Al escuchar sus palabras hice una mueca y Edward me sonrió.

-¿Vaya estupidez no?

-Un poco-Contestó él-Obsesionarse con alguien como yo no es sano.

-Lo mismo digo, choca esos cinco-Alcé la mano pero el no las choco-La cagaste-Dije mientras lo fulminaba a con la mirada.

* * *

Hola mis amigos de :  
Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.. dejen sus comentarios.  
Repito... soy fan de la saga, solo queria hacer algo distinto jeje..  
Byye.. se despide:

**Isabella Masen Swan. **


End file.
